His Beloved
by XxTheFireOkamiXx
Summary: a Chuuya X Reader lemon


Chuuya hungrily kissed you on the lips, gloved hands running up and down your sides.

"You are so beautiful, my beloved",he said, planting kisses down your neck and shoulder.

"Chuuya" You moaned his name as he led you to the bed, gently pushing you onto it as he continued to place kisses on your body, a gloved hand brushing against your thigh.

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to spend much time with you, my love"he said, pushing back your skirt and rubbing you through your lace panties. "But I'll make it up to you here and now" he continued, watching you squirm under him. He kissed your neck as he began to unbutton your blouse, eyes full of lust, not taking his eyes off of you as he through it to the side. His kisses continued down your neck , all the way down to your stomach, and you let out a small whimper. He chuckled at your response.

"Patience, Princess, I'll give you what you want in due time", he said, leaning up and giving your forehead a kiss."Damn, your so cute"he growled.

You were already a mess underneath him and you loved how he made you this way. He unclasped your bra, throwing it aside as he began to massage your nipples with his thumbs, sending shivers down your spine, and you let out a gasp as he pinched one, suddenly taking the other into his mouth as he continued toying with it, rubbing it between his fingers. You could feel his tongue circle the pink bud.

His teeth scraped against your skin and you gasped when he gave your nipple a gentle bite. He gave your other breast a good squeeze, fitting it perfectly in his hand. He soon switched breasts to give the other the same treatment.

"Chuuya, please" you whimpered, grabbing onto the sheets.

He loves how impatient you were, but he was not done with you, he was going to make you wait. He was the one in control.

Chuuya licked the flesh of your breast, giving it a nip and making you yelp. He sucked on the flesh to leave a mark, then trailed kisses up to your neck to give it the same treatment. His gloved hand slid under your skirt and into your panty, stroking your folds. You moaned at the feel of the thin fabric covering his hand on your sensitive flesh, his gloved fingers sliding in easily due to your wetness.

He took his fingers out, earning a desperate whine from you as he observed the juices on his glove, licking the fabric as he looked into your eyes.

"You taste divine" he said, earning a blush from you. You looked to the side in your embarrassment. Chuuya took your chin in his hand, making you look back at him. "Don't look away, my dear,I want to see your pretty little face."

He lightly stroked your clit with his other hand, stopping to slide your panties off, down your stocking-covered legs and off of your heels before throwing them. Chuuya pulled up your skirt a bit in order to get a good look at your wet sex, spreading the lips of your womanhood wide.

"Adorable"he said.

He pulled his hands away for a moment in order to pull off his gloves so he could touch you properly.

"Your're so wet down there, You've been waiting for me, have you? Or have you been touching yourself?"he asked. He began to touch you with his now gloveless fingers.

"Chuuya, I want you i-inside.." you whimpered.

You watched him throw his hat to the side, his face so close, you could feel his hot breath on your womanhood. He held your legs by your thighs as he began to eat you out, each lick sending shivers down your body.

He kept his eyes on your face, watching you closely as he pleasured you. You bit your lip, gripping hold of the sheets, trying to hold in your moans.

"Don't be so shy now, Princess, I want to hear your beautiful voice" he said.

He continued to lick at your sex and reached up with one hand to grasp at one of your breasts, making you release your lip. You let out a moan as he ate you out. His hand moved back down to rub your inner thigh. You tried bucking your hips, wishing for his tongue to be deeper inside of you and he gave a small smirk at your action. He shoved a couple of fingers into you, adding that sensation.

"Ch-Chuuya, please just.."

You moaned and he stopped his licking. "What is it you want, dear? I'm afraid I won't know unless you tell me"he said, teasing you more.

You were a panting mess, desperately wanting your lover inside of you. You gave him a small whimper, begging him to take you. You began feeling the knot in your stomach; this man knew just how to drive you insane.

"Chuuya! I-I'm gonna-!" you screamed, but he suddenly stopped and smirked. You looked at him desperately.

"You look such a mess, such a lovely sight you are"he said.

You gripped hold of the sheets, panting.

"You want me to put my cock inside of you?he asked.

You just nodded and he gave a chuckle. "I want you to say exactly what you want, or I won't give it to you"he said.

You whimpered as he stared down at your excited body. You finally spoke up. "Please", you said, looking into his eyes.

He kept looking back at you. "Please what?" he asked.

He was going to make you say it.

"Please fuck me, Ch-Chuuya,I need you"you said.

He smirked and started to unbuckle his belt, but you stopped him. "It's only fair if you get naked too" you said, wanting to see every part of your lover.

He ran his hand through your hair and kissed you on the lips before getting up to undress himself. You enjoyed the view of watching your lover strip naked in front of you.

Getting back on the bed, you ran a hand over his chest, feeling his well-toned muscles.

He began rubbing his tip at your entrance and slowly pushed himself in. You wrapped your arms around him, raking your nails along his back, and let out a low moan. He began by moving slowly, both you and him fighting each other's mouths for dominance in a heated kiss. He, of course, claimed victory.

After a minute he broke the kiss and nipped at your ear, causing a small whimper to escape through your moans of pleasure. He placed his hands on yours, fingers entwined, feeling your grip tighten with each thrust.

"Does it feel good?"he asked.

Of course he knew what your answer was. He wanted to hear it from you. He began to speed up.

"Oh, f-fuck yes!" you managed to say in a moan, enjoying the feel of your lover pounding into you. He placed kisses over your neck and collarbone, gently biting flesh and earning a whimper from you.

"Chuuya! I-IIm gonna cum!" you screamed.

His face was by your ear and you turned even redder than you already were as he said the words "Then cum"in a seductive voice.

You reached your climax as he continued to thrust into you, feeling his own release near. With a few more thrusts, he released his load into you.

You both laid there, panting for a minute before Chuuya pulled out, rolling off of you and onto the other side of the bed. He pulled you close as he nuzzled your neck.

The both of you soon drifted to sleep, holding each other close.


End file.
